


This Love (is Not for the Faint of Heart)

by PreludetoElysia



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Edging, F/F, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Teasing, foxxay - Freeform, goode-day, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreludetoElysia/pseuds/PreludetoElysia
Summary: Cordelia finally gives Misty release after a week of denial.





	This Love (is Not for the Faint of Heart)

Misty was not having it.

Cordelia had worn one of those _goddamn_ flowery blouses and a pair of trousers for the third time that week, fully knowing how it drove Misty crazy.

That was not all, though.

Normally, Misty and Cordelia would end up messing around and getting their relief in the bedroom, the Supreme’s office, or the greenhouse, but Cordelia had been edging her for a full week now—not allowing her the release she desperately wanted.

As much as Misty knew that it was not really _fair,_ she could not stop the euphoric reaction she had to the teasing. She knew the extended denial would eventually result in an extremely intense and satisfactory orgasm, but it still did not settle her frustration. She did not know how many more gentle touches, dirty words, or sultry looks across the candle-lit dining table she could handle before she violated one of the rules to their game.

It did not help that the previous night had been terrible in the most lovely way. After nearly having to sit on her hands for ten minutes, Misty had somehow miraculously fallen asleep.

_Of course she had had the most wonderful dream, too._

Cordelia must have also let herself into their room that night after finishing her paperwork because Misty had woken up with well-known arms clinging tightly to her waist and slow breaths tickling her neck. Misty was honestly surprised she had not fallen victim to her own whims and jumped the woman that morning.

So, here she was, shifting uncomfortably in the darkness of midnight in the kitchen, stuffing the last bit of a bagel into her mouth to keep her mind off of things. Maybe now she could sleep with one less angry organ keeping her up.

Misty made her way down the hallway to her room, ready to escape the relentless throb if not for just a few more hours.

But she did not _feel_ alone, and Misty thought for a moment that she sensed the presence of a fellow witch. She thought she heard footsteps following her.

_Was the torture so bad that she was hallucinating?_ She almost laughed at herself.

But Misty was not imagining things. Not the footsteps. Not the sound of her name that fell quietly from familiar lips. Not the hands that pushed her roughly against the wall of the corridor.

_Cordelia._

The other woman’s hands made quick work of pulling Misty’s skirt up all the way until it bunched up at the tops of her thighs before they grabbed at her hips to pull her down onto a firm thigh. The coldness of the wall at her back mixed with the heat of her love’s fingertips caused a shiver to rip up the length of her spine.

Misty knew that anyone could possibly see them, but she also knew that Cordelia had already ordered everyone to their rooms for the night. Luckily, the Supreme was respected enough by the students that even the most troublesome girls either yielded to her authority or feared her wrath.

A harsh bite was delivered to her delicate neck and interrupted her thoughts.

“Why are you doing this to me, Delia? Can't you see how much I want ya?” Misty questioned, nearly rolling her eyes at the situation.

Cordelia pressed her harder against the wall. “You know exactly why I’m doing this, Mist,” she muttered into the unkempt hair. “It will all be worth it when you come harder than you ever have before. And, you know, you aren’t the only one being tortured. You have no idea how difficult it has been to not see you come… To not feel and hear you come on my fingers again and again… But I think, after this week, we both deserve our rewards.”

Cordelia then trailed her tongue firmly up the length of her exposed neck, and Misty forgot how to breathe. The younger witch felt like she could not escape—not that she would ever want to escape this woman. Cordelia made her feel safe in this chaotic world.

"Deliaaa…"

"Hm?" The witch smiled, and shifted so that her clothed thigh rubbed up brutally between Misty’s own.

"Miss Cordelia…"

The woman growled into her neck at the title and the sound reverberated down the hall. She wanted to take her blonde now, but she slackened the pressure of her thigh against Misty for she was determined to get her girl worked up just a bit more.

"Look at the mess you've made," Cordelia’s husky voice teased. She leaned back, revealing the obvious wet streak that painted the knee of her pants that she had yet to change out of. “Fuck, you’re such a good girl, Misty. I’m so proud of you for not breaking the rules,” she said, her leg continuing its movements from before.

Misty sighed.

"Is there something you want, honey?" Cordelia nestled her face into the crook of Misty’s neck and the Cajun wiggled in response to the ticklish sensation and the pleasant scent of her lover and superior.

"Damn, Cordelia—your magic… so… intense…"

Cordelia positively hummed, her ego aflame. She pulled one of Misty’s thighs up around her oblique. Her fingers slipped under the witch’s panties and made tight circles over her clit.

“Fuck…” It would not take Misty long at all. She had waited so long for this. Her fists clenched at Cordelia’s shoulders and she flushed when she felt two fingers push into her and press against that _spot_.

Moments later, everything crashed down for Misty and her eyelashes fluttered. "Thank you," she breathed out with a blissful expression on her face. She became heavy and unresponsive in her Supreme’s arms.

“Shit.”

* * *

 

The sunlight nearly blinded Misty when she opened her eyes. “What happened?” _Was it all a dream? Please, don’t let it have been_ —

“Baby, you passed out. Are you alright?” Her angel spoke from beside her, a glass of water in her hand. She caressed Misty’s hair and brought the cup to her lips.

Misty drank a bit, thankful for her lover’s consideration and aftercare. “I’m more than fine…” She lifted herself up and straddled Cordelia’s hips, now feeling confident. “Must have been that Supreme energy… Or maybe I fainted because ya teased me for a week!” She wiggled and pouted before a small smirk fell onto her lips. “I will get my revenge,” Misty announced, planting a kiss upon the woman beneath her. “That’s for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @ PreludetoElysia :)


End file.
